


Insider Knowledge

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Series: Holiday Gifts 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, chubby Zarkon, feeder Gyrgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Gyrgan likes to cook, and Zarkon likes to eat. They’re a perfect match, but they don’t realize it yet. So their friends, Blaytz, Trigel, and Alfor, team up to try to get the two oblivious paladins together.





	Insider Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodiouswanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/gifts).



Blaytz walked into the kitchen, and made a show of wrinkling his nose. “Ugh. It smells like a sugary wildfire burned down a candy forest, what are you doing in here?”

Gyrgan swatted away the profuse cloud of gray smoke that was wafting from the oven, and pulled a scorched tray out of it to set it on the counter before he pulled a pot of an equally burned substance off of the stove. “Sorry,” he said, his shoulders drooping in shame. “I was working on icing this cake, and then I was trying to make the cookies and the caramel filling at the same time, and I guess I just got distracted and they all burned.”

“What are you baking all this stuff for?” Blaytz asked, wading through the cloud of smoke to the table. 

“He’s stress baking,” piped up Trigel, who had been standing in the corner watching the chaos, startling Blaytz, who hadn’t noticed her there until she spoke. Then, she sing-songed, “Because he has a crush on Zarkon!”

“Ooh, this I gotta hear,” said Blaytz, pulling out one of the kitchen chairs for Trigel before he sat down himself. “Our boy’s got the hots for the Black Paladin, huh?”

“I do not!” Gyrgan protested, still focused on fanning the smoke out the window. “Well, maybe a little.” He began to chip the burnt caramel out of the pot, hammering at it with a spoon. “Zarkon just knows how to push all of my buttons. Every time I give him food, he eats all of it right in front of me! Do you think that constitutes flirting?”

Trigel let out a laugh. “Maybe to you it does. I don’t think most people mean it that way.”

“But you haven’t seen the _way_ he does it,” Gyrgan insisted, wiping his forehead with his oven mitt as he became increasingly flustered. “He looks right in my eyes every time he takes a bite. And then he goes on about how full he is! It’s like he knows what he’s doing to me, I can’t take it!”

“Maybe he just really likes your food,” Trigel remarked. “Not everyone shares your… interests.”

“You’re not helping, Trigel,” said Blaytz. “We’re supposed to be encouraging our friend here.”

“I’m just being a realist,” Trigel argued back. 

Gyrgan sighed. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m reading too much into it…”

Blaytz stood up and wrapped his arm around Gyrgan’s shoulders. “Gyrgan. My buddy. My fellow leg,” he began. “It doesn’t matter what Zarkon’s reasons are for acting like he does. He likes spending time with _you_ , right?”

Gyrgan nodded. “I think so,” he said. “He invited me to meet up with him at the cafe tomorrow…”

“Then you go do that,” Blaytz encouraged. “And when you do, tell him how you feel. Don’t bring up the weird stuff, unless he seems like he’s down for it. You’ll get close enough to tell him about that later. Just let him know that you’re into him. And if you bring him his favorite sweets, I’m sure that wouldn’t hurt.”

~

“Zarkon? Are you in there?” Alfor called out, knocking on the door of Zarkon’s bedroom, where he had disappeared for several hours. There was no response, but he tried the handle and it was unlocked. 

Alfor was startled when he pushed the door open to reveal an equally surprised Zarkon, sitting at a table surrounded by several plates of sweets and stuffing them into his mouth by the handful. Zarkon froze with his hand halfway to his mouth.

Alfor knew that Zarkon had a tendency to stress eat, but this was worse than he had ever seen him before. He sighed and asked, “Okay, what’s wrong?”

“I asked Gyrgan to meet me at the cafe tomorrow, but I don’t know if I should go. Maybe I should just call it off,” Zarkon muttered around a cookie that he had shoved into his mouth whole.

“Why would you do that?” Alfor asked. “You like him, don’t you?”

“Yes! That’s the problem!” Zarkon says. “I can’t keep my composure around him. I’m afraid I’ll say something foolish. Besides, I don’t know if he’d like me back, these days…”

“What do you mean, these days?” Alfor continued to pry.

“Haven’t you noticed?” Zarkon said, poking at his stomach self-consciously. “I’ve gained weight. I barely even fit into my paladin armor anymore. A paladin is supposed to be in perfect shape, and I’m embarrassed even by you seeing me like this, let alone Gyrgan.” He picked up another cookie, staring at it for a pointed moment, like he was well aware of the irony of complaining about his weight while continuing to eat. Then he took a bite out of it anyway.

“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe…” Alfor said, patiently, as if he were explaining a simple concept to a small child, “he likes you that way? I mean, he’s the one giving you all these sweets, right?” He gestured to the several plates and crumbs strewn around Zarkon’s table.

“Yeah, but there’s no way that could be it,” Zarkon said. “He probably just gives them to me to be nice. He said that he likes doing cooking experiments but always ends up with more food than he can eat himself, so I help him.”

“Even if that is the case,” Alfor said, “I’m sure he wouldn’t give you food if he wasn’t intending for you to enjoy it.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Zarkon admitted. 

“Gyrgan’s a big guy himself, I’m sure he’s not concerned about how you look. Besides, he would be a pretty lousy paladin and friend if he judged you over a shallow thing like that, wouldn’t he?” Alfor said with an encouraging smile.

Zarkon nodded in reluctant agreement.

“Now that we’ve cleared that up, and you’re not going to bail on him, maybe I could help you find something to wear that would boost your confidence?”

~

Gyrgan walked into the cafe, and Zarkon waved him over to his table. Gyrgan almost dropped the box of cupcakes he was carrying when he stepped close enough to fully take in what Zarkon was wearing. Galra casual wear was flowy and flattering, and seeing Zarkon dressed down always captivated him, but this outfit looked like it was specifically tailored to drive Gyrgan crazy. The tunic draped over his shoulders was short enough to expose the soft roll of his stomach, accentuated by the sash tied around his waist over his pants. 

Gyrgan realized with a jolt that he had been staring. Zarkon, not seeming to notice his distress, said, “Hi, Gyrgan. It’s good to see you.”

Gyrgan gulped, trying to swallow down his nervousness. “Hi, Zarkon,” he said. “You look good.”

“You think so?” Zarkon said, pressing his hand to his face bashfully. “Alfor helped me pick my outfit. I’m glad you like it.”

“It’s nice.” Gyrgan wished he had something better to say, but the words kept getting caught in his throat. He set down the box of cupcakes on the table instead. “Blaytz and Trigel helped me make these. It’s my favorite recipe. I hope you like them.”

“Mind if I try one?” Zarkon asked. Gyrgan pushed the box towards him. Zarkon picked up one of the cupcakes, and then he was doing it again, staring directly into Gyrgan’s eyes as he took a bite. “This is delicious,” he said.

“I actually haven’t had the time to try one yet myself,” said Gyrgan. 

“You haven’t?” said Zarkon. “I mean, I could easily finish them all by myself in one sitting, but that would be greedy of me. Please, take one.”

Gyrgan’s face burned. This was torture. And it was never going to end if they kept dancing around each other like this. He tried to channel Blatyz’s effortless charm, and squeezed all of his anxiety down under a veil of false confidence.

“Don’t mind if I do…” Gyrgan said. Zarkon’s eyes followed him as he stood up, then widened in surprise when he placed his hands on Zarkon’s shoulders. He leaned down and placed his lips over the corner of Zarkon’s mouth, where a drop of frosting still lingered. Gyrgan’s tongue flicked out and licked it up, then maneuvered its way between Zarkon’s eager lips. Zarkon’s large hand reached up to cradle Gyrgan’s face, while his other hand grabbed Gyrgan’s hip and pulled the shorter paladin into his lap. Gyrgan’s arms wrapped around Zarkon’s waist, indulging in the feeling of the soft flesh there. All of Gyrgan’s other senses ebbed away as he plunged himself into Zarkon’s kiss. 

~

“Woo!” Blaytz cheered, leaning over the railing with his hands cupped around his eyes like binoculars, watching Gyrgan and Zarkon from the upper balcony of the cafe.

“Shh, they might hear you,” Trigel said, pulling him back into his seat.

“I think they’re far too distracted for that,” Alfor said, glancing over the railing himself at the yellow and black paladins, who were still engrossed in making out with each other. 

“We did it, team!” Blaytz said, holding out his hands to Alfor and Trigel, who each gave him a high-five. “Now we’ll never have to listen to them complain about their crushes again.”

“Are you kidding me?” Alfor retorted. “Now that they’re together, I bet they’re only going to get even more obnoxious.”


End file.
